MHWI: Palico Gadgets
Palico Gadgets Palico Gadgets are pieces of equipment that the Palico uses when on a hunt or expedition in Monster Hunter: World/Monster Hunter World: Iceborne. Vigorwasp Spray A gadget that uses Vigorwasp honey to recover the hunter's health. The amount restored increases with Proficiency. Tier One - Vigorwasp Shower Proficiency level 1-5 The Palico will pull out a Vigorwasp and will home in on the Hunter, healing the Hunter upon arriving, releasing a cloud that restores health dependent on Proficiency level. Tier Two - Vigorwasp Station Proficiency level 6 - 10 The Palico will place a small Vigorwasp that, like the namesake, is stationary, letting the Hunter interact with it, releasing a restorative cloud dependent on Proficiency level. Tier Three - Vigorwasp Revive Proficiency level 11 - 15 Once per quest or expedition, the Palico will automatically revive the Hunter when their health reaches zero, preventing them from carting. The Bugtrappers - Flashfly Cage A Bugtrapper insect cage used to stop monsters in their tracks. Its effectiveness varies with the type of insect inside, and the duration increases with Proficiency. Tier One - Flashfly Cage Proficiency level 1 - 5 The Palico will place a cage with a Flashfly inside of it. This can be interacted with by the hunter to create a bright flash, temporarily blinding the monster. Works like a Flashpod or Flashfly. Tier Two - Thunderbug Cage Proficiency level 6 - 10 The Palico will place down a Shock Trap-like interactable that only large monsters can trigger, trapping the monster for a short time. Note that this trap does count for monsters' shock trap immunities, meaning continuous use will be less effective. Be careful of bringing this Palico Gadget when fighting Zinogre, as it can charge the monster. As with other traps, this is ineffective against elder dragons. Tier Three - Boombug Cage Proficiency level 11 - 15 The Palico will place down a large net that can only be triggered by large monsters, causing an explosion and knocking the monster over when stepped on. If any other body part triggers the trap, it will result in a stagger. Protectors - Shieldspire A massive Protector shield used to defend against attacks. It can also be used to provoke monsters, drawing their attention. Guard effectiveness increases with Proficiency. Tier One - Shieldspire Taunt Proficiency level 1 - 5 The Palico will pull out a shield and start bashing it against the ground to draw the monster's attention away from the Hunter. Tier Two - Shieldspire Bash Proficiency level 6 - 10 The Palico will proceed to taunt the monster. When the monster is close enough, it will bash the shield against the monster's head, dealing stun damage. Tier Three - Shieldspire Stooge Proficiency level 11 - 15 The Palico will place down a scarecrow-like stooge that rattles, drawing the monster's full attention. Both monster and hunter attacks will decrease the amount of time that it is active, so be careful! The Troupers - Coral Orchestra An instrument of Trouper makes, able to yield a variety of effects. Its melodies boost attack, defense, or status resistances. Those effects increase with Proficiency. Tier One - Coral Cheerhorn Proficiency level 1 - 5 The Palico will pull out a large horn, blowing once a long "doot." This will only give defense, attack and some status buffs/resistances. It may even cure poison. Tier Two - Coral Cheerbongo Proficiency level 6 - 10 The Palico will pull out a large drum. It will use this drum by standing on top of it, and rhythmically pounding it with its feet. This will only give the other status resistances, most notionally stun resistance. May make your weapon perform more critical attacks. Tier Three - Coral Sonicgong Proficiency level 11 - 15 The Palico will pull out a gong and hit it three times, making the monster flinch. The Plunderers - Plunderblade An invention of the Plunderers that snatches items from monsters when attacking. The quantity of stolen items increases with Proficiency. Tier One - Plunderblade Proficiency level 1 -5 The Palico will jump at the monster, stealing materials off of the monster. Tier Two - Palarang Proficiency level 6 - 10 The palico will throw the Plunderblade at the monster, making it drop a shiny that you can pick up. Tier Three - Mount & Plunder Proficiency level 11 - 15 The Palico will mount the monster and repeatedly hit it, making it drop rare Trade-in items. Gajalaka - Meowlotov Cocktail Throws a Gajalaka-style bomb that deals damage. Combines with the Palico slinger to allow for sustained fire. Blast strength increases with Proficiency. Tier One - Meowlotov Assault Proficiency level 1 -5 The Palico will throw a Gajalaka-style bomb at the monster. Tier Two - Rath-of-Meow Proficiency level 6 -10 The Palico will use a shielded slinger to deal damage to the monster. It uses the Palico's weapon element. Tier Three - Meowcano Proficiency level 11 - 15 The Palico will pull out a Roman Candle, drawing most of the monster's attention. This is effective as an anti-air Gadget. Boaboa - Tailraider Signal This Palico Gadget made by the Boaboa lets you call Tailraiders by lighting a beacon. Any Lynians or Tailraiders nearby will come to your aid. Your Palico will only use it at your orders, and it is only usable in singleplayer. Notes *